


Catch me

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheerleader, Everything start with one of my crapy drawing, I never write so short usually that was weird, M/M, Monster Film AU, Reed900 Week, i loved that, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The Vampires are among them and they drink Blue Blood... Well... not always Blue Blood...





	Catch me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my crapy english. I've dislexia and it's not my native langage. I hope you can have fun anyway <3

The door was close.

Phck!

Gavin Reed took his shoes and threw them before climbing down the stairs. He jumped the last steps and his body hit the wall before he started to run again.

He had always said it was a big problem to let those Vampire live among them. It was too dangerous. They had claim about biting all the time. The Vampire needed to feed them, of course, but it was so risky to let them do it.

Fortunately, the Genius Elijah Kamski, his half-brother, found a way to offer them something they can drink anyway. But the blood became blue with all the food supplements they needed. And most of the Vampire didn’t like that. Because it was cold and you can’t have the same feeling.

Phck. They were in the shit!

Gavin looked around, his hand around his gun, his finger twitching in the trigger. He had not much choice. Front door or back door?

He had only one chance.

Back door!

He turned and rushed toward it, happy to wear a cheerleader black and red outfit because his jeans didn’t limit his movements.

Wait? What?! He was happy of _what_?!

God! Why he was wearing a cute crop top and a skirt?!

The back door was slightly open! What a chance! He sprinted and reached to the knob. His fingers brushed the shiny handle when the door closed with a big _bang_ making him jump even if he _saw_ the door moving. He squeezed the weapon and turned around. He was there… The Vampire.

His hairs were dark, like coal; his lips were red, like the blood he drank; his skin was so pale, like the snow. A real Snow White but way ferocious. And when the tall man walked to him, passing a red tongue over his sharp teeth, Gavin shivered.

He said all the time letting Vampire live among them was a big mistake. The worst mistake. And he had a big problem.

“Don’t even approach!” he shouted.

But the Vampire still walked toward him. Gavin put his hand behind him and turned the knob, trying to open the door. It didn’t want to.

“Sorry, Detective Reed but…” The smile of that Monster widened. “I catch you.”

His tall body came against him and his hand with long fingers pushed his head on the side. Gavin shivered when he felt the tongue coming up his neck. He pressed his gun against his chest and pulled the trigger.

“Suck that, Vampire!”

The Vampire paced backward suddenly and his knees hit the floor.

Gavin stood in front of him triumphant. Suddenly, he was caught by the ankle and felt in the floor, though his head hit the ground in the most delicate way.

“Suck that,” the Vampire said, pressing a tiny candy between his lips. Lips he caressed with his thumb topped with a sharped nail. “Okay… You win,” he said.

“Yes! You can say that again, Nines!” Gavin chuckled.

“Okay. You win. That mean you won four times and I won sixty-nines times,” Nines smirked.

“Ah! Screw you!”

“This is what you want as a prize?” he asked, caressing his sternum with softness.

“No. I want you to suuuuuck my bloooooood.” He giggled.

Nines looked him with tenderness in his blue eyes. The only things that didn’t look Vampire in him. He bent to Gavin and licked his neck, dropping off a pain killers and anticoagulant. At the beginning, and before Gavin, he also displayed aphrodisiac to turn nut his prey.

But he didn’t need it with Gavin and when he bit his neck, the man moaned softly. He liked that so much.

He had said, again and again, it was a bad idea to let the Vampires live among us. And he was right because he had a big problem. He fell in love with this Vampire. He was mad of love for Nines…


End file.
